The Annonymus Valentine
by FluffleNuff
Summary: What happens when Temari sends an annonymus valentine to her all-time crush, Shikamaru? Will things turn out for the better, or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! This may be a day earlier for some of you, depending on which timezone you guys are in. Anyway, I love Valentine's day, that one day where you are encouraged to let that special someone know your feelings... Sorry, I'm a romantic sap...

(This is the edited version!)

* * *

She smiled as the spiky-haired ninja came to mind. That face had been haunting her, whether awake or asleep, and she couldn't seem to shake him out of her head. Yet, he never acknowledged her. She knew him from pretty long ago, when they went up against each other during the Chuunin exams, but they hadn't talked afterwards. She never really felt anything then, it was only recently that she found herself oogling over the lazy ninja, feeling all nostalgic over the times when they were closer.

_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day..._ She thought, sitting at her computer, unmoving. She looked at the text that she had typed. It seemed to represent her feelings. She played with the fonts and font sizes, stared at it some more, and finally gathered up her courage to print it.

The valentine was beautiful. Lovely red paper with cursive, black words that gave it an overall elegant and sophisticated feel. However, something was lacking.

" Roses are red

Violets are blue

You may not know this

But Shikamaru,

I like you."

it seemed fine, but something was missing. Like a signature. No! She can't just sign her name across the valentine, there was a reason she was sending it in secret!

She grabbed her pencil and scratched out a circle, with the ones on her fan in mind. I wonder if he'll find out, she mused.

Well, there was no turning back. The deed was done. Now... To deliver it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, the previous chapter was pretty horrible. And short. Hope this one is better!

* * *

"Wait up." Temari rubbed her temples, unable to keep up with the information that her friend was feeding her. "So, who did you pass my Valentine to again?"

Hinata patiently explained it one more time. "I passed it to Sakura who passed it to Ino, who passed it to Sai, who passed it to Naruto, who passed it to Choji who passed it to Shikamaru!"

Temari raised an eyebrow. Now many people knew that Shikamaru received an annonymus valentine, but only Hinata knew the true identity of the sender. Hmm, not too bad.

"Alright, thanks Hinata. Let me know his reaction alright?"

Hinata smiled and skipped away. Temari felt weirdly nervous. What if he didn't receive it? What if he read it and immediately knew it was her? After all, she had drawn a moon in pencil at the bottom, he might just figure it out, knowing his level of IQ... What if he showed the note to everyone? What if he asked her out? What if he felt the same way?

Temari had a lot of trouble trying to focus on what she was doing throughout the day. Shikamaru was always lingering in the corners of her mind, and no matter what she did, she could not shake him from his mind. She was dying for the day to end, when Hinata will report to her about his reaction.

"HINATA!" She couldn't help it, she was too excited. However, she felt her heart drop at the sympathetic look Hinata wore on her face.

"He said Ok." That was it? All that freaking out just for a simple 'OK'? Did he know everything that she had to go through to make sure that it was perfect? Did he not understand?

She refused to believe it, and decided to sneak into his home to find out exactly what he did with her Valentine. Perhaps on the outside, he pretended not to be excited, but he had pinned it up to find the identity of the sender. Looking back, she shouldn't have been that naive. But she was.

Finally, she spotted her valentine, but it wasn't given the glory that she had hoped. Instead, it was used to prop up a leg on his desk to stop it from shaking. She was close to tears as another 'What if' came to her mind.

_"What if... He didn't care?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Firstly, I want to say a big THANK YOU to all who reviewed! It is the greatest form of appreciation an author can get! Thanks again! (Kaloobia! Haha, you're back! Thanks for all the awesome support with Shadowy Winds, this, and others! :D)

* * *

It honestly never LEFT her mind, but she sort of forgot about it, until today.

She was just casually chatting with Hinata as she walked past Choji, Ino and (sigh) Shikamaru. When Choji's action caught her attention. He was nudging Shikamaru in the ribs and said, "Hey... Shikamaru!~" in a sing-song voice.

Temari tensed. There was no way. No way that he could know. She forced herself back to a sense of normalcy and strolled past. Her heart hammering in her chest, wondering if Shikamaru had found out that she was the girl crushing on him. As she walked past, she saw his gaze flick over her, and before their eyes met, she darted her eyes to the ground.

Great. She had no idea if he knew or not, and she had no idea whether she wanted him to know. Temari just had to hope. Hope that everything will turn out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Again, A BIG THANK YOU to all of you! MUACKS :D

* * *

"Wait... This is Shikamaru's number?"

Hinata nodded solemnly. "It took me a long time to get his number, Temari, use it wisely."

Temari just stared at the little slip of paper in her hand, with Shikamaru's number printed in clean, clear handwriting. Her heart started to beat really fast as she considered her options.

"Temari, just go ahead with it! You can do this! You'll see, good things would happen!" Hinata urged.

"What if I text him and he goes: Ahh... Temari... That girl with the fan... With the moons on it. MOON! Temari sent me this valentine! She's so creepy! I will never talk to her ever aga-"

"Or what if," Hinata cut in, "He goes: Temari? Hmm, that's one hell of an attractive girl. Plus she's bold enough to text me. Troublesome, but I like it."

Temari blushed at her words. "Well, easy for you to say! Your heart isn't racing at a thousand miles per hour!"

Hinata shook her head at the exaggeration. "Text him Temari. You won't regret it." She smiled, then walked off.

Temari looked at the number again then pulled out her handphone. She constructed a casual and almost perfect message: 'Hey Shikamaru, I was wondering if you'd like to train with me and my bros when they come to visit? Sorryfor the random text but we've got a score to settle... :P' She did not dare to press send, and just stared at the message. It was then that she noticed the lack of a spacing between 'sorry' and 'for'. Tapping the space in between the words, her thumb slipped... And pressed 'send'.

She almost died from a heart attack. She tried with no avail to cancel the message, to defer it, to delete it, but it was no good. Not only was it sent, it was received.

All she could do was sit there and wait. Wait and hope for a reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, the handphone thing is really non-ninja, but I'm sure I revealed where I'm getting my inspiration from ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Do you know that feeling when your heart races at a thousand miles per hour and you feel weak in the knees and you can't help but smile? That's how I feel when I get a new review. Haha! Its true though ;) Thanks to all again! :)

* * *

'Bzzt... Bzzt...'

Temari almost fell off her bed, and practically scrambled to get to her phone.

'1 new message: Shikamaru' It read.

Trembling, she pressed open and held her breath while her phone loaded.

'When is it?' She couldn't help but feel confused. She was hoping for a bigger reaction, but well, at least he replied, right?

She texted back, 'Umm not really sure yet cos they haven't comfirmed when they'll be visiting.'

The reply came almost immediately.

'Lol. Do you wanna ask Rock Lee and Shino along? They have scores to settle as well.'

She made herself wait for a long enough time before replying, hoping that she did not seem too desperate.

'Ok sure, could you ask them?'

Again, immediately...

'Ok. Hang on.'

Temari squealed and called Hinata, and started to scream. Hinata started to panic, so Temari had to explain.

"Sorry Hinata! But OH GOSH he replied! And we had a CONVERSATION!"

Temari could imagine Hinata's smile.

"See? I told you to go for it!"

Her phone vibrated again, and she quickly said goodbye to Hinata and hung up. Opening up the message, it said:

'Hey, Lee says ok. I dont think Shino is very interested.'

Temari wanted to experiment. She shan't reply. She'll see if he prompts her or tries to make conversation. Okay, so maybe she was a little greedy, but can't a girl dream?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So... This story was supposed to be from Temari's point of view. However, I received a review suggesting Shikamaru's point of view and thought, hmm... Why not? So here it is! This chapter would assure you that things aren't as bad as they seem. Thanks to Tanto Storm! :D

* * *

"Alright. Goodnight, Shikamaru." Shikaku siad as he closed the door to his son's room. Shikamaru sighed with relief. He thought his father would never leave. At least now, now he could try to unravel the mystery. He bolted upright and gently removed the note from under the leg of his desk, the only hiding place where his things were left alone. (I mean, who will go and see what sort of paper you use to prop up your desk, right?)

He unfolded the note, and read the words that were already burned into his mind. The printed font was so lovely, but if he just had a sample of her handwriting, this mystery would be in the bag. And at the bottom! That beautifully sketched CIRCLE. It was a hollow, empty circle. What could it mean? What could it all mean?

He didn't normally credit himself to the intelligence that others perceived of him, but he knew that he was smart. He could figure things out in a snap of his fingers, and could easily come up with strategies for shogi, or battle. But this? This baffled him to the point of him staying up at night just trying to find out who the person behind this annonymus note was.

"If I don't know who you are, how would I know if I like you?" He whispered angrily at the piece of paper in his hand, the words seemingly taunting him.

He just had to calm down, and THINK. Placing his hands in his signature hand sign, he started to consider all the girls in his year. He'll start with those first. Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi wasn't one that he would consider to do such a thing. And the circle? To her, the circle would be... _NO._ He thought, _Let's not let our thoughts wander there._ Ino? He almost choked at the thought. Ino was just like a sister to him, and he was VERY sure that she thought the same about him. Hinata? He barely interacted with her, so that would fit into the 'You may not know this' category... And the circle, the circle was white! It could be a Byakugan! He finally felt as if he was getting somewhere.

Hinata... He didn't really know much about her... But that doesn't mean he couldn't. After all, she wasn't the only possible person to send him that valentine, but she seemed the most possible at the moment.

_Alright, _he decided. It was time to get Hinata Hyuga's phone number.

* * *

**A/N: **NO SHIKAMARU! STOP! MISCONCEPTION! Wait, I could make you stop... Oh well. Let's see how this goes! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Phew has THIS been a long time! Anyway, here we go!

'Hey Hinata.'

Hinata looked at the message, confused. Why was Shikamaru talking to her?

'Hey, what's up?' She replied.

'Nah, nothing much, wyd?'

Okayyy... That was definitely weird. Why is Shikamaru starting a conversation with her?

"Hey, Temari! Look!" She showed Temari the message, and she could practically SEE the jealousy radiating off her.

"Why's he talking to me? That's so random!" Hinata exclaimed while keeping on a look of negative bewilderment so Temari's head wouldn't wander.

'Um, why so random? Just hanging out with Temari.' She typed, then showed it to Temari before pressing the send button.

The reply came almost immediately.

'Oh, haha. Free to chat?'

Hinata and Temari looked at each other in bewilderment. What was Shikamaru Nara doing? Temari pulled away from her friend's gaze and checked her own inbox. Nothing. She felt her heart sink. Why was Shikamaru talking to Hinata, instead of her? Why didn't he ever prompt another conversation between them.

"Here." Hinata said, passing the phone over to Temari. "You chat with him."

Temari smiled at her friend. She was glad that she had gone to talk to the shy Hyuga. Hinata was the sweetest, most sensitive friend he could ever ask for.

'I guess... Why so random?'

'Nah... Just want to get to know my comrades more, that's all :)'

Get to know your comrades my foot, Temari thought bitterly.

'Lol, what do you want to know?'

'Umm... Anything actually. Something personal?'

'Like?'

'Maybe something or someone close to your heart.'

Temari stared at the tiny screen. No way. He didn't think that HINATA. Oh. Oops.

'Haha, what?'

'Who do you like?'

Temari showed the message to Hinata, who started to laugh.

"What?! Shikamaru thinks that I am the one who...- NO WAY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Temari, however, didn't know how to feel about it.

Unknowingly, both girls left Shikamaru waiting for an answer. And with every minute that passed, he got more certain that the sender of his valentine was Hinata Hyuga.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **When this fic started out, it was randomly thrown together by me and it was way below my expectations. But after the encouragement that I have received accompanied with the ideas that have been popping into my head, I decided that I wanted a better story that you guys could enjoy more and be proud of! I will be editing ALL existing chapters whenever I can find the time. Watch the transformation, guys, you'll be amazed ;)

* * *

Temari screamed into her pillow. What was with Shikamaru?! For a genius, he sure was an idiot. How could he have had this misconception for so long? Hinata was always getting texts from him, and whenever he walked passed them, he'd give that annoying (annoyingly cute!) smile to Hinata, not even bothering to look at her. Was she really that invisible? Sure, the Hyuga was beautiful, petite and shy, and perhaps Shikamaru preferred a demure girl over the temper that people have told her that she has. Still, that doesn't mean that he should treat her like garbage, right? Like someone that doesn't exist all because he thinks that Hinata is the sender of the valentine. She should be at the centre of his attention, not Hinata! Stupid Hinata. As soon as she thought that, she felt bad. Hinata had been doing nothing but supporting her and sending cold and emotionless replies to Shikamaru to discourage him, but it didn't do the trick. And this afternoon? This afternoon was the worst day/time/event of her life.

* * *

"Hinata, do you have a moment?" Shikamaru asked hopefully. Temari just stared at him, stunned. Couldn't he see that she was still talking to Hinata? Of course he can't have a moment! Especially not with _Hinata_. Still, she found herself nodding when Hinata's eyes asked for her permission, and watched helplessly as Shikamaru pulled Hinata aside, and started to talk in a low voice. _Can't you see me, Shikamaru? Why can't you see me? _She thought desperately, hot, stinging tears rising to her eyes.

* * *

Shikamaru took a deep breath. Hinata was looking at him innocently, her eyes wide, her smile inviting. He felt his hammering heart, and tried to calm himself down. It didn't help that Hinata was always so sweet to him in real life while being so dismissive towards him over the phone. Was she playing hard to get? He honestly didn't know. But what he wanted to know was his place in her heart. Was she the sender of his valentine? He had no idea. He had to find out.

Swallowing, he choked the words out. "Hinata?" Okay, maybe just one word, but it was a start.

She cocked her head slightly, and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Will you go to the Konoha Festival with me?"

He knew the implications. Most people went alone, or with their families. If a ninja goes to the Konoha Festival with a well, partner, it was like a declaration of their relationship. Shikamaru knew that if he were to find out whether Hinata had feelings for him, he needed to know if she'll commit. Even with his plan all put out nicely, he was still really nervous. He knew that if she was the sender of his valentine, he would be able to like her back. He just needed to know if she was the sender. She had to be, right?

He held his breath as she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

"I told him no." Hinata said as she walked up to Temari after Shikamaru had slumped off. Temari looked at her, confused. Huh?

"He asked me to the Konoha Festival. I said no."

Temari felt as if the ground was pulled away from her feet. Shikamaru asked... Hinata?! That wasn't right! You only ask the person that you're dating to the Konoha Festival! Did that mean that he wanted to date Hinata? Well that sucks, she can hate any other girl for capturing Shikamaru's attention EXCEPT Hinata.

"Temari? Are you okay?" Hinata asked, looking both concerned and worried.

She forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine... Just fine."

* * *

Shikamaru had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. _Really smooth going,_ he thought, deeply ashamed. He should have known! Hinata wasn't playing hard to get, she read trying to discourage him, yet was too nice to tell it to his face. He should have re-evaluated everything! Now he just forced her to turn him down, face to face. He felt horrible, disappointed, upset, all the feelings that he didn't think he'll be feeling today. Maybe he overestimated himself, being on the wrong lead this entire while. How troublesome.

But if Hinata wasn't the sender of his valentine, then who was?


	9. Chapter 9

"Temari!" Temari smiled and turned around until she saw the purple and orange background of the flyer that Hinata was holding. She rolled her eyes and started to walk off. Every time those horribly clashing colours popped out at her, she would only be reminded of the last event on earth that she wanted to go to - The Konoha Festival.

"Temari! Wait! C'mon, just let me speak!" Hinata begged.

"Okay. Yeah?" Temari said, looking maliciously at the loathsome flyer but smiling kindly at her friend.

"Just read this section!"

"What, A Couple's Best Day Out?" Temari spat.

"Gosh Temari!" Hinata exclaimed, exasperated. "The Original Song competition!"

Temari stared at her friend. Original Song competition? Was she kidding.

"Uh... You want me to join a SINGING competition?"

"Yeap! I love your voice to bits, you know I do. And I'm sure everyone would."

"Oh no, no. I'm not going to join a singing competition."

"C'mon Temari, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

* * *

They say that you can't resist a begging Hinata. Temari only found out the too late, while she was at the Konoha Festival office, signing up for the Original Song competition.

On her way home, she realised two things. One, she needed an original song to sing, meaning she had to write her own. Two, Shikamaru will be at the festival. Listening to her sing.

Okay, Shikamaru. She thought bitterly, you don't want to notice me? Lets see you not notice this.


	10. Chapter 10

Temari walked through the streets brightly lit up with different colours, and could not help but smile. Little kids were playing with firecrackers, adults all dressed up and laughing heartily with one another. It was truly a festival. She spotted Hinata and rushed over. Her friend was looking stunning, adorned with a silky purple kimono, long hair pulled up into a bun and secured with two silver chopsticks. She stopped short when she saw the bright red blush on Hinata's face. She could only be talking to one person.

"HAHAHA! This is the best festival ever!" The loud, boisterous voice of Naruto resonated around the festival, seemingly fueling the cheerful spirit. Hinata nodded vigorously, smiling shyly at him. Temari shook her head. They so obviously liked each other, they just needed a lottle courage! Time to give Hinata a little nudge. She hid behind a trash can near the two of them, and used her fan to shoot forth a stream of wind, just enough to knock her forward- into the arms of Naruto. Hinata looked up, red faced and in shock while Naruto smiled at her, blushing a little himself. "You okay?" She nodded vigorously, and he subtly took her hand into his. As the two walked away, Hinata looked over her shoulder to throw an appreciative glance at Temari. Temari smiled. That's one couple down, she thought. Catching a glance of Shikamaru's relaxed figure, she sighed. One to go.

* * *

The girl ended on a particularly high note, and Temari felt butterflies in her stomach. As the crowd started to cheer and applaud, the butterflies turned into snakes and churned non-stop. "Next up, it's Temari!" Polite applause met the MC's words, mainly due to the fact that Temari was not especially well known in Konoha. She lifted up the hem of her long skirt and glided onto the stage. With a shaky hand, she clasped the microphone, and nodded towards the band to start. A slow, melodious tune poured out of the instruments, and Temari's throat tightened.

_"Don't you see me?"_

She croaked out, cringing at how her nerves shook her voice. Someone in the crowd chuckled, and her stomach clenched painfully.

_"I feel as though_

_If I go_

_I won't be missed."_

This was not going well! Her voice was raspy and barely a whisper, making the crowd look confusedly at each other. Just when she was about to panic, her eyes fell upon Shikamaru who was (finally!) looking at her intently. Something snapped into place, and she was taken back into the mood that she had felt when first writing the song.

_"Can't you open your eyes?" _

The line came out clear, strong and unwavering, stirring the crowd. Temari smiled, she had finally found her voice.

_"Can't you take me in?_

_Can't you realise that the one you are looking for_

_Is the one right in front of your face?" _

Her voice rose in volume and passion, and the drums were struck to signify the start of the energetic chorus.

_"I'm invisible to you!" _

Temari pointed at the crowd to encourage them to echo her. The crowd cried out excitedly: "To you!"

_"You have no clue!" _

_(No clue)_

_"You look right past me_

_Like there's nothing to see" _

_(Nothing to see!)_

The drumbeat diminished as the haunting melody was played once again.

_"Even though you're all there is in my world..." _

Temari made eye contact with Shikamaru and directed the next words to him.

_"Looks like I'll never be your girl"_

The crowd was in a trance as she started the next slow verse.

_"Don't you know me?_

_I feel as though_

_You think of me so" _She caught the eye of Shikamaru again. He look entranced.

_"Differently from how I think of you"_

He raised an eyebrow, and she smirked.

_"HIT IT! I'm invisible to you!" _

Once again, she gestured to the crowd to echo her.

_"(To you!)" _They cried in unison, the teenagers even jumping to the beat of the upbeat tune.

_"You have no clue!"_

_"(No clue!)"_

_"You look right past me_

_Like there's nothing to see_

_(Nothing to see!)"_ The beat immediately dropped into the slow, haunting melody of the last lines.

_"Even though you're all there is in my world_

_Looks like I'll never be your girl"_

Temari closed her eyes, her body swaying with the music, just whispering out the last line of the song.

"Looks like I'll never be your girl"

The crowd roared, and Temari happily noticed the difference between the first applause she had received and this one. She bowed happily as the crowd started to chant. "Temari! Temari! Temari!" The MC tried to take over, but the crowd wouldn't let her gain control.

"TEMARI! TEMARI! TEMARI!"

"OKAY EVERYONE!" The MC resorted to shouting, and the sound of the crowd diminished slowly. "That wraps up out Original Song Compettion, the judging will be done soon!" The crowd clapped happily, and Temari felt nervous. Will she win? She spotted Shikamaru smiling and making his way over to her. Maybe I've won a bigger prize... She thought happily.


End file.
